


Beyond the Wall

by filhadoboto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adversity, Angst with a little hope, Beyond the Wall - Freeform, Children, Daenerys Appreciation Month, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Daenerys Targaryen appreciation, Dany appreciation 2018, Drogon - Freeform, Eastwatch, Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, F/M, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jonerys, Locations, Mourning, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, The King in the Norh, Viserion’s death, hero - Freeform, rescue beyond the wall, rhaegal - Freeform, the wall - Freeform, viserion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Daenerys suffers from the loss of Viserion and Jon Snow beyond the Wall.





	Beyond the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to celebrate "Daenerys Appreciation Month" on Tumblr.  
> Prompts that I chose: Hero, Locations, Children and Adversity
> 
> This history is also my way of saying that each of us reacts differently to a loss of someone we love. And that I love and admire Daenerys Targaryen for her strength and gentleness, even when the world is falling apart.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

Viserion was dead.

Daenerys Targaryen had lost one more of her children forever.

Her heart had been shattered when she heard her son's cry of pain as he was hit by the Night King's ice spear. Rhaegal had flown toward his brother, trying in vain to stop his fall, and Drogon roared in despair as he watched him reach the frozen surface of the lake.

As she left Dragonstone for the Land of Always Winter, Daenerys knew she was risking a lot by going beyond the Wall. She knew she could die and that all her efforts and battles to protect her people would have been in vain. But she couldn’t let _him_ , that his new ally die. Daenerys had been ready to sacrifice her life to keep her people safe, but she had never imagined that her children's lives could be taken, never expected to have to pay for that high price once again. Yet that was the price she ended up paying. Her beloved son Viserion was gone, his body lost, buried in the icy waters of that lake forever. Just like him. The King in the North. Jon Snow. His reluctant ally, who had ideals so similar to hers, that he sacrificed his own life so that his people would have a chance to survive the war against the Night King and his army.

She had flown over the great army of the dead and realized that only the union of all armies in Westeros would be capable of destroying them. And when she met Jon and his companions, they were surrounded by thousands upon thousands of Creatures and about to be overwhelmed by the horde of the dead. Daenerys and her dragons had arrived at the exact moment. The dragons' fire had killed the creatures and kept them away from the group. When Drogon landed and the men began to climb up on his back, Daenerys hoped that everyone would be able to escape safely. Until the sound of Viserion screaming in deadly agony had left her in shock. Unable to do anything, she watched her son plummet from the sky, blood gushing from the wound, his body crashing against the ice and sinking.

In shock, unable to believe what had just happened, she had watched her son die and felt his pain and agony through the bond that bound them. And when his life was gone, it was as if a piece of her had been ripped out. Before she could react, she'd heard Jon's screams begging her to leave. His attempt to reach her was hindered by the creatures that took him to the bottom of the lake with her son. All her instincts told her to wait for Jon, but when she saw that the Night King was preparing to kill another of her dragons, she found herself obliged to leave. She _would not_ let one of her children be taken from her again.

The return to the Wall had been cold, silent, and painful. None of the men she had rescued had said a word, lost in mourning for the loss not only of their King, but of a friend, a brother.

Hours had passed since Drogon had safely left them on the south side of the Wall, in the Night’s Watch’s castle called Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Rhaegal had landed beside his brother, and when Daenerys dismounted, he rested his huge head beside her. Drogon had done the same and she had remained there, trapped in the warm and comforting embrace of her children as they mourned the loss of Viserion. Through the bond, Daenerys could feel their pain. Drogon sent her image of him shattering the Night King's body, his fury making his huge body tremble. Rhaegal, however, was only thinking about the times when he and his brother had gone hunting or flying over the sea on their way to Westeros. Rhaegal had long been stuck with his brother in the crypts when she lived in Meereen, and this had further tightened the bond between them.

Rhaegal was the first to take off, his great green wings taking him to the top of the Wall and beyond. When Drogon left her too, she felt exposed, vulnerable, fragile. She saw that the men she had rescued had not gone away and had watched silently as she and her children mourned their loss. They looked as desolate as she was. They too had suffered a great loss. They had lost their King, friend and commander, and witnessed the death of a dragon. And to see Viserion dying in the hands of the enemy seemed to have stirred them all. She had lost a child, and as hard as it was for her to recognize, she had also lost someone who had come to mean so much to her. Much more than she allowed herself to admit.

Some of the men of the Night’s Watch had joined them, eager for news, and looked at her in silence. Ser Davos had been the first to speak. He had looked directly into her eyes when he had asked for the King in the North, but Daenerys couldn’t find the words or strength to speak. It was the man with the eyepatch who offered him a summary of their hunt. The pain in Sor Davos's kind eyes when he heard what had happened to his King and friend was a reflection of the pain she herself felt. Davos was a gentle and compassionate man, and he must feel the loss of Jon as if he had lost his own son.

"I told him to forget this silly idea of going beyond the Wall to hunt these Creatures. I warned him that this mission was suicide." He said quietly, as if to himself. "But he had to do what was right and not what was safe. And now the North has lost its King and greatest defender."

"Snow has never been a coward. We had already met the Night King in Hardhome when we tried to rescue the Free Folk and he knew the size of the danger that awaited us. He would never ask someone to do something so risky without going with them." Said the red-haired man, wrapping one arm around Ser Davos's shoulders. "He gave his life once more to save us."

"We're going to win this war for him." Said the man with a burned face. "He didn’t die in vain." He said and kicked the Creature that was at his feet.

At least their losses hadn’t been totally in vain. The creature they had captured was now secured in a crate aboard her ship. At least that had gone as planned. With definite proof of the existence of the army of the dead, they would have a chance to bring Cersei Lannister and what remained of her army to their cause, or at least get a break in the war between the two while Daenerys aided the North in its own war. Although, without Jon Snow, it wouldn’t be easy to convince everyone that she just wanted to protect the people.

The cold north wind had sent the men into the dining hall for some warmth and ale, and to tell the other Night’s Watch brothers what had happened to their former Lord Commander. Daenerys, however, had dispensed the heat and the ale and went straight to the top of the Wall. There she had settled into one of the places of vigil used by the men of the Night’s Watch and had been waiting there for him. After all, _he_ couldn’t really be dead, _could he_?

She hoped not.

She couldn’t accept that she had lost both at the same time. It wasn’t fair to lose her son and the man she ... well, the man she really admired and by whom she had begun to feel some kind of affection.

Daenerys's heart was pounding, her chest tight as she watched the Haunted Forest beyond the Wall for a sign, any sign, of _his_ return. In her mind, the scene of his body being seized and thrown into the lake by the dead Creatures and sinking, was repeated. Just as her son's screams of agony still reverberated in her ears.

She wasn’t alone in her vigil. Rhaegal was still flying above the Wall, his screams of pain echoing through the Haunted Forest, awaiting the response of his dead brother.

Hours passed and at some point her brain became aware of a presence. There was Ser Jorah faithfully beside her.

"It's time to go, Your Grace." he said.

Yes. They needed to go back to Dragonstone and stick to the plan. Tyrion and Varys should already be preparing everything for the meeting in King’s Landing, where they would show the Creature to Cersei. There was a lot at stake and wars to be fought.

It was time to keep the mourning inside her and move on. And yes, Daenerys knew she should move on. But she still wasn’t ready to say goodbye. She still couldn’t give up the hope that Jon Snow would come back safe and sound. Her heart wasn’t yet ready to say goodbye, to give up hope.

"A bit longer." She responded stubbornly. She felt that if she turned her back, all hope would be lost and she would never see those gray eyes again.

Her gaze stubbornly swept the icy ground ahead of her again for any sign of him and found nothing. Daenerys Targaryen forced herself to move. She forced herself to move on. And each step seemed more difficult than the previous one. She was leaving behind not only her beloved son and a valued ally. She was leaving behind two more pieces of her heart.

_In how many pieces can a heart break and still keep beating?_

The shrill sound of a horn filled the air. It was the sign that there was something or someone approaching the Wall.

"Rider approaching!" One of the watchmen warned.

The fear that the Night King and his army had finally reached the Wall made her tremble. And the hope that Jon Snow might, by some miracle of the gods, be alive made her move.  
  
Hesitantly, not wanting to fill her heart with false hopes, she looked back beyond the Wall. A small black dot moved in the snowy white expanse. As the point drew closer to the Wall, she could see that it was a horse and carried what appeared to be an unconscious body. Or a dead body.

_Please gods, let him be alive. Let him be well._

An order for the gate to open was shouted and repeated. Some men went out through the gate and led the horse and his rider into the Wall.

Daenerys Targaryen breathed a sigh of relief and only then allowed herself to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Didn't? Let me know. Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> Say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
